Mine
by AniKamia666
Summary: Nozomi y Kanan Toujo son dos hermanas que intentan aprender de los nobles trabajadores de su madre, mientras que Elichika Ayase y Mari Ohara, son dos primas intentando tener un poco más de libertad. ¿Son Kanan y Nozomi esa libertad? Es posible que haya aun más que recorrer. Omegaverse: NozoEli, KananMari, MaruChika, YouRiko.
1. Capítulo 1: Un día laboral cualquiera

**He logrado ponerle un título corto a una de mis historias, al fin! haha**

 **Bueno, tenía una pequeña espinita con esta historia y otra... Quería publicarlas, pero ya tengo dos fics en emisión xD, así que bueno, quizá actualice estas cada dos semanas.**

 **Ahh~ Tenía ganas de hacer un omegaverse o un futanari con algo de steampunk, mi hermano me ayudó a elegir así que se queda en omegaverse.**

 **Y~ creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, a quien lea, ojalá te guste, y gracias por permitirme contarte una historia!**

* * *

 **Mine.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **"Un día laboral cualquiera"**

* * *

Un sonido gutural y una pequeña voz robótica que decía _"Es hora de levantarse, Nozomi, Kanan"_ la recibieron mientras llegaba del país de los sueños, quitó la llave de su despertador y le aventó un zapato a su hermana menor para que se levantara, o no lo haría hasta medio día. Miró por la ventana y respiró ese aire cargado de cierto aroma metálico. Los titanes de vapor emitían sus ya conocidos quejidos al comenzar a mover toda su maquinaria, eran enormes, pero no era algo que le sorprendiera, prácticamente su primer juguete habían sido un par de engranes que su madre había dejado en la cama, y apenas con cinco años de edad, había visitado esos gigantes de metal que proveían la energía que necesitaba aquella ciudad.

La pequeña, al sentir el golpe, se levantó casi de inmediato, quejándose. A diferencia de su hermana, a ella le costaba levantarse antes de que el sol besara las puntas de los dirigibles y torres que se alzaban sobre la ciudad de Yaora.

— Pudiste darme en la cara Nozomi— se quejó, mientras se revolvía en las sábanas con pereza.

— _Ara,_ ¿acaso tienes sueño después de estar toda la noche viendo ese especial de _Princess Principal_? Me extraña en verdad.

— ¡Era importante!

— Sólo querías saber si tu _shipp_ iba a hacerse realidad— curveó sus labios en señal de broma. Se ganó un gruñido de su hermana menor.

— Al final no dejaron nada claro— dijo con pesar.

— ¿En qué acabó?

— Se tomaron de las manos y se fueron a otra misión.

— Eso de ser espía debe ser difícil eh.

— ¡Pero es bastante genial! — las amatistas de su hermana menor parecieron refulgir entre la oscuridad de la madrugada. Nozomi sonrió con ternura.

— Más genial será la reprimenda que nos dará el señor Kunikida si llegamos tarde al trabajo, vámonos.

— Sí, sí— Kanan se estiró y después se levantó, impulsándose de un salto.

Ambas tenían por uniforme una blusa de tirantes negra, unos de _jeans_ de mezclilla que después debían rodear con las cintas de apoyo, en ellas ponían cosas como navajas, guantes de cuero de repuesto, algunas pinzas y, obviamente, su tarjeta capital, por cualquier imprevisto. Todo terminaba con una chaqueta de cuero color café.

Salieron de su casa con una manzana en la boca y el almuerzo que su madre había preparado en mano.

No era como si necesitaran trabajar, pero ambas chicas se esmeraban en aprender tanto como pudieran, ya que varios en Yaora serían sus trabajadores un día, así que querían saber hacer lo que ellos hacían, a vivir como ellos vivían, conocerlos y saber en quienes podrían confiar.

Sí, Kanan y Nozomi eran las hijas de una empresaria influyente. Kaede Toujo, una mujer incansable, de vivaces ojos verdes y cabello azulado, una madre amorosa y una alfa que desprendía un aura poderosa aun estando a varios metros de ella.

La señora Toujo tenía la empresa número uno en exportación y producción de tuercas, engranajes, equipo de mantenimiento, tubos conductores de vapor y partes robóticas. La calidad de la empresa Toujo era reconocida mundialmente, no eran sólo las mejores piezas, también las más resistentes y duraderas, aunque era obvio que solamente se podían dar mantenimiento a los equipos Toujo con más equipos Toujo, y así, la entrada y salida de dinero nunca paraba.

La esposa de Kaede, Mei Matsuura, era una omega de familia adinerada, los abuelos de Nozomi y Kanan habían acordado un matrimonio para estas dos mujeres, y aunque al principio Kaede se había mostrado renuente a unir su vida a la de Mei, al final los encantos de la joven de cabello morado y ojos violetas la inclinaron a sus pies. Alfa y omega, dando a luz más tarde a esos pequeños "cachorrotes" (a pesar de ya estar definidas) que ahora iban a su trabajo en la pequeña herrería Kunikida.

Nozomi Toujo era una alfa, aunque por su personalidad serena y queda en la mayoría de las ocasiones mientras fue pequeña, pensaron que sería una omega. Caso contrario a su hermana menor, que a pesar de siempre haber sido hiperactiva y de carácter fuerte, resultó ser omega.

Sin embargo, la naturaleza había reclamado un poco de su territorio, y con su primer calor, Nozomi se había vuelto un poco más impulsiva y Kanan, más sentimental. Sin contar sus cambios físicos: Nozomi pasó de ser gordita a tener un cuerpo ciertamente robusto, pero visiblemente trabajado gracias a las jornadas de ejercicio que debía hacer al llevar y traer materiales, los músculos en brazos, abdomen, piernas y espalda eran visibles, y aunque no quitaban su feminidad, más de uno tenía cuidado con ella, Kana, por su parte, también poseía un cuerpo marcado por los músculos, pero no tenía las caderas, brazos y piernas tan anchas como su hermana mayor, su complexión era un poco más delicada.

— ¡Llego primera! — anunció Nozomi, mientras pasaba rápidamente por la puerta de entrada a la herrería.

— ¡No se vale si me empujaste!

— _Ara,_ Kanan dice que hice trampa, qué cruel— hizo un puchero.

— ¡La hiciste!

— No recuerdo— canturreó—, le cedí el paso a esas señoritas, ¿recuerdas?

— Y que a tu hermana la parta un rayo— la peliazulada enarcó una ceja. Nozomi se había detenido tan repentinamente que ella tuvo que hacer lo mismo, sólo que, en un mal paso, fue a chocar con el vendedor de pan. Después de eso, al intentar levantarse, la mayor la empujó con el brazo y siguió su carrera. Era trampa, por donde fuera que se viera.

— Ya, ya— Nozomi abrazó a su hermana, frotando sus mejillas —, sabes que te quiero Kanan.

— Déjame ganas una vez al menos— suspiró.

— Mmm… No— sonrió con malicia y se adelantó a entrar al taller.

— ¡Llegaron muy temprano zura! — Hanamaru las saludó cuando ambas fueron por el equipo correspondiente para soldar un par de cascos que habían dejado pendientes el día anterior.

— Casi no ha llegado nadie— miró Kanan —, ¿qué hora es?

— Apenas son las seis zura— la castaña les entregó las máscaras de protección —. Aún falta una hora para la entrada.

— Eso significa que nos podemos ir temprano— celebró Kanan.

— Significa que pueden aprender más observando a mis trabajadores o tomando otra tarea zura— interrumpió una voz gruesa y autoritaria. Era el padre de Maru.

— Buenos días señor Kunikida— las hermanas Toujo presentaron sus respetos. El aura del alfa era tan aplastante, que ambas chicas no podían siquiera objetar lo que había dicho, aunque tampoco es que les causara mucho problema quedarse al terminar sus pendientes, al final estaban ahí para aprender.

— Buenos días, ¿qué tal estamos hoy zura? Tan madrugadoras como siempre— dio una palmada seca en la espalda de Nozomi, quien, a pesar de tener cierta fuerza, no pudo evitar sacar un quejido de sorpresa y doblarse ligeramente hacia adelante.

Demasiado tosco, pensaron Kanan y Hanamaru, pero la mayor de las Toujo admiraba esa presencia, deseaba algún día imponer de esa manera. No era de extrañar que siempre estuviera pegada a Kaede cuando estaba en casa.

— Bien, ¿a dónde iremos después de terminar nuestro trabajo?

— Bueno— el señor Kunikida pasó su mano por su abundante barba castaña —, ¿qué les parece si van a ayudar a Honoka y Tsubasa a fundir el metal zura?

— ¡¿En serio?!— los ojos de Kanan y Nozomi brillaron de emoción. Era genial ir a ayudar en las calderas, sin contar que la peliazulada amaba ir a ayudar a la pareja ya que la consentían por ser la menor. Tsubasa solía ver los animes que ella seguía, así que quizá habría estado atenta al especial de _Princess Principal_.

— Seguro, quisiera acompañarlas, pero recibiré a una discípula hoy, así que me quedaré a enseñarle acerca del oficio zura.

— ¿Para eso me llamaste hoy zura? — preguntó Hanamaru, se escuchaba notablemente molesta.

— Bueno, creo que será una buena oportunidad para que te familiarices con el negocio, ¿no crees zura?

— No voy a hacerme cargo de esto, ¿para qué saber zura?

— Hana…

— ¡Buenos días! — una chica entró corriendo al taller.

— Hey, no te esperaba tan temprano.

— Estaba emocionada, lo siento— mostró una gran sonrisa. Kanan y Nozomi se volvieron a Hanamaru para al fin tomar su equipo, pero la chica no respondía, sus ojos permanecían clavados en la recién llegada.

Obviamente tal detalle no pasó desapercibido para Nozomi y Kanan, y en el momento en que su hermana mayor puso esos ojos de malicia, Kanan encomendó a Maru a la piedad.

— Ara, pareces impactada Maru.

— Eh… ¿Eh? — la castaña miró a la ojiverde — ¿Mande?

— Creo que alguien ha llamado tu atención— miró a aquella enérgica chica. Cabello color mandarina, ojos rojizos y una energía desbordante.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¡No zura!

— ¿No será aquella chica que siempre te encuentras en los huertos?

— ¡N-No zura!

— ¿Es ella?

— Nozomi, déjala.

— Sólo pregunto— sonrió.

— ¡Ah, Hanamaru, buenos días! — la pelimandarina saludó a la pequeña Kunikida mientras se acercaba, pero ésta solo pudo agitar su mano mientras sonreía — Buenos días— dijo a Kanan y Nozomi una vez estuvo cerca de ellas.

— Buenos días, creo que no nos conocemos— comenzó a hablar Nozomi.

— Ustedes a mí no, pero yo ya las he visto en uno que otro lado con su madre.

— ¿Conoces la empresa Toujo? — preguntó Kanan.

— Quien no conoce la empresa Toujo en este lugar— sonrió —. Me llamo Chika Takami, un gusto.

— Nozomi Toujo— estrechó la mano de la pequeña.

— Kanan Toujo— imitó la acción de su hermana.

— Bueno chicas, es posible que más tarde puedan salir a comer para conocerse más zura— dijo el señor Kunikida —. Pero ahora, hay que ponernos a trabajar.

— ¡Sí! — dijeron al unísono las Toujo y la pequeña Takami.

— Y tú— el castaño se dirigió a su hija —, puedes volver con tu padre si eso quieres, no planeo obligarte… Sólo pensé que sería interesante zura.

— M-Me quedaré zura— contestó Hanamaru en voz baja.

— ¡¿En serio?! — los ojos ambarinos del señor Kunikida brillaron — ¡Vayamos a trabajar zura, que hoy mi hija me acompaña!

— Realmente le anima mucho que Hanamaru quiera saber del negocio— dijo Kanan por lo bajo, mientras se ponía el traje de fundidora.

— Bueno, quizá a Maru no le interesa tanto saber del negocio, sino de la aprendiz que va por ahí.

— Es posible— sonrió —. Vamos a ver si ya llegaron Tsubasa y Honoka.

— Te agrada mucho Tsubasa, pequeña hermana.

— Pues… sí…

— Recuerda que ella ya ha marcado a Honoka— entrecerró los ojos, divertida de ver cómo el sonrojo subía por la cara de la pequeña.

— ¡Y-Ya lo sé! ¿Qué insinúas?

— Nada, nada— comenzó a correr mientras escuchaba detrás las quejas de Kanan.

* * *

— ¡Mari! — la voz de _fräulein_ Emma se escuchó por todo el salón.

— Eh… Diga— la rubia se congeló justo antes de salir.

— ¿Ya ha terminado sus lecciones?

— _Yes._

— ¿Piano?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Violín?

 _— Hai._

— ¿Administración?

— _Da._

— ¿Histo…?

— Sí, historia también, igual matemáticas, pintura y danza, ¿ya puedo salir a la ciudad?

— Debe ir acompañada.

— ¿De quién? Todos los empleados están ocupados con los preparativos de la bienvenida, incluyéndola— dijo en un falso tono de respeto.

— No puede ir así porque sí.

— Me llevaré a uno de los robots asistentes.

— La última vez lo hackeó para que se quedara parado en un callejón, no confiaré en eso de ninguna manera.

— Yo la acompañaré— otra joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules hizo acto de presencia.

— ¡Eli! — Mari corrió hacia su prima con súplica dramática.

— Las dos no pueden ir solas, menos así— insistió _fräulein_ Emma.

— Estaremos bien, llevaremos nuestro brazalete de comunicación si le preocupa— la joven rusa-japonesa miró a la institutriz.

— Ese no es el punto.

— Todos los deberes están hechos _its okay._

— … Pero— las primas sabían que Emma estaba a punto de ceder, así que sólo esperaron a que les dijera que sí —… Está bien, vayan, pero quiero que me respondan o no vuelven a salir solas.

— Seguro— Elichika asintió, solemne, y esperó a que fräulein Emma se fuera para soltar el aire que había estado reteniendo —. Oye, ¡vayamos a las herrerías!

— ¿Eh? _You are so bold!_ Si te conocieran de verdad a mí sería a quien encargarían.

— Soy la mayor, Mari, debo ser responsable.

— Tienes todo menos lo responsable.

— Muy lista.

— Entonces, ¿a qué quieres ir ahí?

— Quiero laminillas de metal para terminar mi escultura.

— Deberías venderlas, son hermosas.

— Papá me dijo que posiblemente las manden a unas galerías de arte en París.

— _Awesome!_ Serán muy populares.

— Espero que sí— la mayor sonrió.

Mari acompañó a su prima a cambiarse en su habitación, ya que aún tenía el atuendo que usaba para hacer ejercicio.

Elichika Ayase era la hija de uno de los mayores ingenieros de máquinas de vapor y nuevas tecnologías de Neo Europa. Él era un omega de personalidad tranquila y serena, aunque podía ser implacable cuando quería. Su esposa y mano derecha era una alfa muy exigente, lo que hacía que a menudo ambos terminaran peleando por ciertas cosas, en el caso del señor Ayase, las discusiones comenzaban cuando él insistía en apoyar el talento artístico de su hija, mientras que su madre, insistía en que debía enfocarse en máquinas reales y no "adornos" hechos de cualquier cosa. Exigentes, orgullosos y diferentes, pero realmente amorosos y buenos la mayoría de las veces.

Por otro lado, Mari Ohara era la hija de una gran arquitecta, la cual había ayudado en la planeación de ciudades enteras, grandes hoteles, canales de riego y estudio de nuevas estructuras para soportar grandes desastres naturales como lo eran huracanes, sismos y tsunamis. Su otra madre, se desempeñaba en las tareas administrativas de la pequeña pero creciente empresa de su alfa, así que estaba ocupada casi todo el tiempo, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que le hiciera siempre un hueco los fines de semana a su esposa y a ella misma para pasar tiempo con su " _Little shiny_ ".

— Es una ciudad realmente bonita— dijo Eli, mientras admiraba las grandes construcciones, los puentes, aquellas grandes máquinas de vapor, los submarinos que arribaban al puerto, los deslizadores estacionados, los grandes dirigibles que anunciaban uno que otro producto que no conocía.

— _Awesome!_ No puedo esperar a recorrerla toda.

— No creo que un día sea suficiente, tenemos que tener cuidado.

— Tranquila— Mari hizo un gesto gatuno —. Si un alfa intenta pasarse de listo contigo, aquí estoy yo, tu alfa _shiny_.

— Me siento más segura— sonrió mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Era cierto que Mari era una alfa realmente fuerte, pero no sabían qué tan bien estarían las regulaciones de alfas, omegas y betas en Yaora, así que no estaba de más ser precavidas.

— Disculpe— preguntaron a un chico de cabello castaño —, ¿cuál es la mejor herrería de aquí?

— ¿Herrería? Podría ser la de los Kunikida, ¿qué necesitan?

— Sólo algunas laminillas de metal.

— Sí, con los Kunikida, sin duda.

— Bien, ¿nos podría decir en qué dirección?

— Las acompaño señoritas— ofreció el alfa —, yo también me dirijo hacia ahí.

— _Lucky!_

El hombre, quien se presentó como Masaoka, las guio a través de las calles, dándoles puntos de referencia de donde apoyarse en caso de que no recordaran por dónde regresar, así como algunos consejos para rematar en el mercado de pulgas que solía ponerse en esa calle los viernes, ellas no usarían jamás esos consejos, pero lo escucharon, atentas.

— Y hemos llegado señoritas, esta es la herrería Kunikida.

— Muchas gracias— Eli y Mari hicieron una pequeña reverencia, en señal de agradecimiento.

— No fue nada, por ahí pueden hacer el encargo, si tienen alguna duda, el chico del mostrador las ayudará.

— Sí, muchas gracias, de nuevo.

— Hasta luego— se despidió, perdiéndose entre la gente que trabajaba en el lugar y los clientes.

Llegaron al mostrador y Eli pidió los informes y material correspondiente, el chico del mostrador no pudo evitar asombrarse de la dirección a la cuál serían entregados.

— ¿R-Residencia Ayase-Ohara?

— Sí, por favor.

— Está bien… Perdone, no pensé que allá necesitaran este tipo de material, firme aquí, por favor.

— Seguro.

Mientras su prima hacía el trámite, Mari decidió dar una vuelta por la herrería, había muchas personas moviéndose de un lado a otro, tuvo que buscar una pared para recargarse y no estorbar, solo que no se había dado cuenta de que no era una pared, era una puerta giratoria, la cual la hizo caer dentro del taller.

— Y esto es pa…— un señor de cabello castaño la miró con una ceja alzada, un alfa, sin duda. Un par de cachorros estaban a su lado.

— Eh… _Hello_ — canturreó.

— _Hi_ — el hombre le respondió de la misma forma — _Are you okay zura?_

— Oh, sí, sí, claro.

— Ah, hablas el idioma, ¿qué haces aquí pequeña alfa? — le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantar, haciendo que su aura disminuyera un poco, para darle confianza.

— Gracias— aceptó el gesto, sintiendo su amabilidad —. _Well…_ Literalmente caí aquí.

— ¿Viniste con alguien zura?

— Sí, mi prima.

— Entiendo, bueno, no quisiera ser grosero, pero es peligroso que este aquí, Takami, acompáñala a buscar a su prima y después regresas zura.

— Claro, v… ¿Maru?

Sin darse cuenta, la pequeña de cabello castaño había agarrado el brazo del cachorro, bajando la cabeza al suelo. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones, soltó a la pelimandarina, quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

— L-Lo siento zura.

— Vamos juntas— le ofreció su mano, y Hanamaru miró a su padre, preguntándole con la mirada.

— Ve, las espero.

Las tres chicas salieron del lugar. Mari miraba con ternura a los cachorros, eran tan inocentes, sin preocupaciones… Sin duda la semilla de un amor futuro comenzaba a crecer entre ellas dos, aunque sería una pena si llegado su calor, ambas eran del mismo tipo. Esperaba que no fuera así.

— ¿Cómo es su prima, señorita? — preguntó la pelimandarina.

— Es rubia, se parece a mí, pero menos fabulosa— le guiñó el ojo a la pequeña Takami, quien, sin saber cómo responder, simplemente se sonrojó y buscó con la mirada a alguien de las mismas características. Notó la molestia en la mirada ámbar del pequeño cachorro castaño, rio.

— Chika…— Hanamaru jaló la manga de la playera de su amiga.

— ¿Qué ocurre Maru?

— Creo que es ella zura— miró a un lado para que Chika hiciera lo mismo, y la pequeña Takami vio a una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules y expresión angustiada, mirar de un lugar a otro.

— Tienes razón. Señorita— picó el hombro de la alfa —, ¿ella es su prima?

— ¡Ah! Lo es, ¡Eli! — comenzaron a caminar hasta la omega, quien, al verlos, respiró aliviada. Tenía miedo de que su prima la hubiera dejado ahí.

— ¡A un lado! — escucharon un grito, pero apenas pudieron voltear, cuando se escuchó un quejido ante el impacto y el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo.

Nozomi había hecho una pequeña araña con alambres, y al intentar que Kanan la tocara, esta salió corriendo. Y la peliazulada sabía que su hermana iría tras ella.

Se levantó, había quedado encima de alguien.

— _Oh my…_

— L-Lo siento— miró a la persona a quien había usado como colchón humano. Esos felinos ojos zircón la miraron con sorpresa, pero también con una pizca de intriga, había algo extraño. Se levantaron lentamente, sin apartar la mirada la una de la otra; era como si el mundo ahora fuera borroso y sólo pudieran ver esos brillantes orbes amarillos y violetas. El aroma de la omega frente a ella era embriagador, sus sentidos se agudizaron, grabando cada parte del rostro y cuerpo de la peliazulada en su mente.

Era hermosa.

— ¡Kanan! — la voz de Nozomi rompió el momento, la omega soltó la mano de Mari y siguió corriendo, mientras gritaba que lo sentía. A continuación, una chica de cabello morado pasó por su lado, parecía llevar… ¿una araña en la mano?

Mari se estremeció, si Eli la hubiera visto, seguro habría gritado.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — le preguntó su prima.

— Creo que estaban molestando a esa chica.

— No, me refiero a ese juego de miradas de ambas, ¿la conoces?

— No, realmente no.

— Em, disculpe, Kanan suele ser un poco descuidada zura— dijo Maru, mientras hacia una reverencia. No quería que se llevaran una mala impresión del negocio de su padre, aunque tampoco era que quisiera admitir que le importaba.

— No, no hay problema…— " _Así que Kanan eh…_ " pensó.

— Bueno, gracias por traer a mi prima, lamento si causó problemas— Eli tomó la palabra.

— No, no, todo bien— Chika sonrió —. Muchas gracias por venir.

— Bueno, hasta luego— se despidió la omega, mientras arrastraba a su prima, quien seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la herrería.

— Regresen pronto zura— eso lo había dicho más por compromiso que porque de verdad quisiera que Mari se volviera a encontrar con Chika si iba de nuevo.

— Seguro, _shiny!_ — Mari siguió a su prima mientras pensaba en cómo volver a ver a esa misteriosa chica. Ah, claro. Regresó corriendo a alcanzar a la castaña — ¡Maru!

— ¿Zura?

— Disculpa um… ¿Quién es…?

Hanamaru, previendo el interés de la alfa por la menor de las Toujo, tomó la libreta que llevaba en uno de sus bolsos del pantalón, tomó la pluma que Chika portaba en la oreja y anotó un número, todo mientras Mari formulaba su pregunta.

— Éste es su celular, podrás comunicarte con ella zura— interrumpió, era mejor que esa rubia tuviera a alguien a que siguiera seduciendo a su amiga.

— ¿Así de repente? Es malo darle los datos personales de otra persona a un desconocido _little girl_ — además, ¿qué le iba decir si le respondía? Era demasiado _creepy_.

— Tienes razón zura— guardó el papel en su bolsillo —, ¿entonces?

— Sólo quiero saber su nombre completo.

— Kanan Toujo.

— ¿Toujo? ¿Cómo Kaede Toujo? — preguntó.

— Exactamente zura.

— Ya veo, muchas gracias.

— No es nada zura, hasta luego— Maru tomó de la muñeca a Chika y comenzó a caminar en dirección al taller donde estaba su padre.

— Parece que alguien estaba un poco celosa "zura" — imitó con una sonrisa. Volvió con su prima, quien ya la esperaba con impaciencia.

* * *

— ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a tres metros siquiera! — gritó la peliazulada, el trabajo había terminado y se preparaban para ir a casa.

— Era una broma Kanan— dijo Nozomi mientras la abrazaba —. Te dije que no era real.

— ¡Casi me matas del susto!

— Ve el lado bueno, si no te hubiera perseguido con ella, no te habrías topado con esa chica.

— ¿Cuál chica?

— Ojos amarillos, cabello rubio, te miraba como si quisiera lanzarse sobre ti.

— Ah… Ella— Kanan le dio la espalda a su hermana para ocultar su pena. La menor no se lo explicaba, apenas habían sido unos segundos, pero cuando sus ojos habían conectado y el aura de aquella alfa la había envuelto, sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, ser cercana de alguna forma, quizá hablar e ignorar que su hermana venía con algo desagradable en la mano. Pensó que sería como uno de esos encuentros de una sola vez de los que tanto leía; donde te enamorabas de una persona que quizá no volverás a ver en tu vida. Se lamentó, le habría gustado saber su nombre al menos… ¡Ah! —. Hanamaru y Chika— ellas estaban con la alfa, era posible que supieran su nombre e incluso, que la conocieran. Les preguntaría si podía zafarse de Nozomi.

— ¿Maru y Chika?

— ¡Ah! ¡Nada!

— ¿Planeas preguntarles por ella?

— N-No…

— Eres demasiado transparente hermana— pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kanan —. ¿Vamos a preguntarles?

— Eh…

— Vamos— tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar al taller del señor Kunikida, seguro estarían ahí.

Entraron en el lugar, como era de esperar, los cachorros estaban jugando algún invento que se les hubiera ocurrido con algunas herramientas, pero en cuanto las vieron entrar, se pusieron frente al desorden. Muy tarde e inútil, ya que su estatura no alcanzaba a tapar nada.

— ¿Qué pasa zura?

— Su padre nos mandó a ver qué hacían, creo que tendremos que decirle que estaban jugando— dijo Nozomi con un aire de seriedad, pero sus ojos esmeralda la delataban.

— ¡N-No! Yo fui la que le ofreció a Hanamaru hacer otra cosa, ya habíamos terminado de ver las herramientas y…

— Está bromeando Chika— Maru tomó su mano con una sonrisa—. Así es ella zura.

— Créele— apoyó Kanan mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— B-Bien…— el rostro de Chika se relajó.

— Bueno, a lo que venimos— Nozomi dirigió su vista a la pequeña Kunikida —. ¿Conocen a la chica con la que chocó Kanan?

— ¿La rubia?

— Oye hermana— la ojivioleta la miró con una ceja enarcada—, ¿cómo sabes que choqué si te había adelantado? ¿Estabas mirando?

— ¿La conocen? — insistió la pelimorada.

— ¡Nozomi!

— Realmente no zura, pero si quieren saber quién es, se llama Mari.

— Mari— su nombre salió como un susurro de los labios de Kanan —… ¿No conocen su nombre completo?

— No, pero dijo que su prima había pedido algo, ¿cómo se llamaba zura?

— Eli— Chika alzó la mirada—, al menos así lo recuerdo.

— Con eso no tenemos mucho— Nozomi suspiró.

— Es posible que venga a buscarte— esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Kanan saltara con una alegría desconocida.

— ¿A-Ah, sí?

— Me preguntó tu nombre completo, intenté darle tu número de celular, pero me dijo que no debía darle datos ajenos a extraños zura.

— Entiendo…

¿La iría a ver? Ahora su estómago se encogía ante la expectativa. ¿Ella había sentido la misma conexión?

Nozomi miró a su hermana menor, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos por el creciente interés de Kanan en la desconocida, después de todo, no quería que su hermana terminara con una mala alfa, y aunque la rubia parecía no serlo, no podía bajar la guardia.

Dejando eso de lado, se alegraba de que hubiera alguien que le interesara a Kanan; su hermana estaba creciendo, recién el año pasado había tenido su primer calor, así que era obvio que algo así iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

— Entonces no queda más que hacer— la pelimorada sonrió —, esperemos a que te venga a buscar.

— Bien…

— ¡Ah! Siguen aquí, ¿están ocupadas zura? — el señor Kunikida entró en la oficina.

— Estábamos por irnos.

— Ah, bueno, es que tenemos muchas entregas hoy, la mayoría de los chicos que me ayudan con las citas se están haciendo cargo de pedidos más grandes, ¿podrían llevar una orden de laminillas de acero inoxidable a la residencia Ayase-Ohara?

— ¿Ayase-Ohara? — Kanan levantó una de sus cejas. ¿Tan pronto iban a comenzar a trabajar? Para empezar, ¿por qué sólo habían pedido laminillas?

Su madre les había platicado que una gran arquitecta y un ingeniero de renombre, Ohara y Ayase, respectivamente, irían a vivir en una gran casa que se mandó a hacer por la misma señora Ohara. Llegarían a trabajar en nuevos proyectos, probablemente colaborarían e incluso tenían una fiesta de bienvenida al día siguiente. Con todo eso en puerta, no pensó que se pondrían a trabajar de inmediato, pero, de nuevo, ¿por qué en su casa? ¿Su madre no les había dado ya un lugar en la empresa? Los rusos debían ser raros.

— ¿Lo hacemos? — preguntó Nozomi.

— Eh… Claro, ya le llamo a mamá Mei para avisarle que tardaremos un poco todavía.

— Iremos— afirmó la mayor.


	2. Capítulo 2: Los sentimientos de Kanan

**¿Adivinen quién ha vuelto a las andadas de publicar de madrugada? Ajá, exacto.**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, muero de sueño, mi hermano me destapa cada que puede, y mi perro me ha tomado como un colchón xD**

 **Bueno, respondo reviews!**

 ***N0MBR3:** _Hahaha algunos amigos del fandom me dijeron que iba a mover tapetes con eso de Eli y Kanan omega y Nozomi y Mari alfa, pero bueno, FUCK THE SYSTEM! XD. El MaruChika es un shipp culposo que se desarrolló cuando vi una imagen de Chika y Maru en plan super bonitas. Me he dado a la tarea de hacer algo de ese shipp xD. Espero te guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!_

 ***Love Live:** _Aws, qué lindo/a uwu. Espero éste fic también te guste, muchas gracias por tu apoyo constante a mis historias, lo valoro mucho TwT._

 ***You-chan:** _MaruChika for the win! Tengo la intención de que sean las de las dosis de insulina aquí xD. Yo igual soy técnicamente novata en el steampunk, así como en el omegaverse (mi guía son Gaby mamá y Mag papá) pero espero hacer un buen trabajo. Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero te guste el capítulo uwu._

 ***Another dork:** _Justo acabo de ver tu review y me recuerda a algo que dice Mari en este capítulo uwu. Hahaha oh sí, muchos prefieren el lado alfa de Kanan, pero me he retado a hacerla más Suwa xD. Chika y Hanamaru serán las que le den azucar a esto. Espero te guste el capítulo, gracias por leer uwu._

 ***Joss Sonoda:** _Oh claro, claro, procuraré mejorar, gracias por decirme. Hahaha estoy entre MaruChika o HanaChika, se escucha bonito uwu. Es mi última obsesión en shipps culposos xD. El YohaMaru es hermoso bello precioso, pero ya que tengo un fic YohaMaru, quise variar un poco, y qué mejor oportunidad de meter el shipp diabético uwu. Bueno, no creo que salgan todas las chicas, pero las que salgan tendrán su debida importancia, eso sí uwu. Ahsjddl siempre me he imaginado a Nozomi con ese atuendo y es tan QwQ ahh~!! Nozomi es hermosa. Espero el capítulo te guste, muchas gracias por comentar uwu._

 **Y listo, estoy en mis últimas, así que ya los dejo leer. ¡Que tengan un genial fin de semana!**

* * *

 **Mine**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **"Los sentimientos de Kanan"**

* * *

El señor Kunikida era fiel creyente de que un robot jamás podría hacer lo que podía un humano, y entre esas tareas, estaba la entrega de los trabajos de su herrería. No podía confiar ese tipo de cosas a un par de hojalatas despistadas; por eso trabajaba a la antigua, con humanos.

Kanan y Nozomi se prepararon para llevar el pedido de laminillas, la menor de las Toujo seguía con la mirada perdida, no había dejado de pensar en esos ojos feroces pero amables de aquella chica de cabello rubio. ¿Sería que ella era su alfa? Quería volver a verla, algo en su interior le pedía que al menos intercambiaran algunas palabras, era una extraña necesidad…

Extraña necesidad…

Una necesidad…

Esa sensación le era familiar, algo que surge de la nada y que no necesitas, pero piensas que sí… Sus recuerdos viajaron a su primer calor.

Negó enérgicamente, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Era lo primero que se había prohibido desde entonces! Incluso si fuera verdad el que Mari hubiera sentido lo mismo que ella, no podía permitirse comportarse de esa manera, perder la cabeza por una persona que acababa de conocer no estaba en sus planes. Se regañó por haber actuado como una colegiala al querer buscar a la rubia.

Era el año 3099 de la humanidad y los tiempos habían cambiado. Se suponía que no había más omegas sumisos ni alfas dominantes, ambos tenían las mismas oportunidades tanto de estudio como laborales, aunque aún quedaban algunas tradiciones del siglo pasado, como pensar mal de los omegas cuando llegaba su calor, mirarlos como un pedazo de carne en espera de ser comido, o golpear al alfa si es que un omega le acusaba de algo, lo hubiera hecho o no. Sí, la humanidad había cambiado, pero eso era sólo un "se supone", pues, así como había personas que se cerraban al hecho de poder usar la naciente tecnología a base de vapor y energía solar, también había personas que rechazaban por completo el hecho de que un omega pudiera hacer el trabajo "que le correspondía a un alfa", o que condenaban a todo aquel omega que se atreviera a contradecir a su "dueño".

"Es lo natural" decían, "un omega jamás será igual a un alfa, ellos deben quedarse en su casa y cuidar de los cachorros".

Afortunadamente eran más las personas que creían en el progreso, así que, aunque fuera poco a poco, la humanidad iba avanzando.

Kanan se negaba a entrar en ese estereotipo del que tanto hablaban sus tías. Las primas omega de las Toujo ya estaban unidas a su respectiva pareja, y todas ellas se habían vuelto completamente dependientes de su alfa. Incluso, Ayumu Toujo, quien había mostrado un gran carácter y valentía desde pequeña, se había doblegado ante una alfa buena para nada llamada Kanata Konoe. Claro, había excepciones y Honoka Kuosaka era una de ellas, ya que a pesar de ser cariñosa y melosa con Tsubasa, también era independiente y capaz por su cuenta, pero tal hecho no le garantizaba nada. Eso no le pasaría a ella, no lo permitiría. Miró a su hermana, a veces la envidiaba, un alfa no se preocupaba por nada hasta que llegara su calor, pero aun así no había nada de que temer, siempre sería libre, no tenía que pensar en ese estúpido peligro de llegar anudarte con alguien a quien no conoces, alguien que solamente pasaba por ahí cuando tu calor había comenzado.

Alguien que no amas.

— Ese fue un gran suspiro— dijo su hermana mientras se ponía los guantes para comenzar a amarrar las laminillas y subirlas al camión —. ¿En qué piensas?

— En nada— dijo con molestia, mientras imitaba sus acciones y comenzaba a amarrar el material.

— Te vas a lastimar— Nozomi tomó sus manos —. Si no quieres ir, puedo ir a entregarlas sola.

— No es eso, iré contigo.

— ¿Estás segura? — la pelimorada sabía acerca de las inquietudes de su hermana, así que el que una sexy alfa de cabello rubio y ojos color zircón le hubiera despertado tal interés, seguro la había hecho encontrar sentimientos que no sabía que tenía, y que, si no le gustaban, enterraría.

— Segura, ahora vayamos a entregar esto, o se hará tarde y quiero pasar por una cerveza de vainilla.

El camino fue tranquilo, encendieron la radio de la camioneta y dejaron que la música, junto a las noticias, las acompañaran. No había nada que no se esperaran, obviamente los medios le habían puesto atención a la llegada de los Ayase-Ohara, pues su presencia significaba que los planos de mejoras para la ciudad de Yaora estaban a nada de pasar a ser realidad. Habría nuevos canales, nuevos edificios, colaboraciones con la empresa Toujo, y la alianza entre aquellos grandes emprendedores se vería cristalizada en la fiesta que ofrecerían los recién llegados. Nozomi y Kanan estaban al tanto de esto, sus madres les habían mandado a hacer un traje sastre para esa ocasión.

Llegaron a la entrada de la residencia, un comunicador les dio la bienvenida.

— **Nombre y propósito, por favor.**

— Están bien equipados— susurró Nozomi —. Soy Nozomi, vengo a entregar un pedido de la herrería Kunikida para la… señorita Elichika Ayase.

— **Un momento, tu solicitud ha sido enviada.**

— Cuánta seguridad— dijo Kanan mientras esperaban a que la entrada fuera aprobada —, nuestra madre si acaso puso cámaras en la entrada.

— Extranjeros— respondió la pelimorada mientras se encogía de hombros y se estiraba en el asiento.

— **La señorita Ayase ha aprobado su ingreso, diríjase al taller, por favor.**

— El taller— al momento en que Nozomi volvió a poner en marcha el automóvil, buscó con la mirada algún señalamiento, pero se encontró con un modelo de robot extraño en la entrada, al parecer las esperaba.

— **Las llevaré al taller de la señorita Elichika, acompáñenme, por favor.**

— Parece que es un nuevo modelo— susurró Nozomi.

— Nuestra madre no lo ha creado, ¿o sí?

— Quién sabe— comenzó a seguir los pasos del mozo de metal —, me parece que no, debe ser de Rusia o Italia.

— La forma de sus ojos no le es muy útil, debe ser porque está adaptado sólo para moverse en un terreno determinado— completó Kanan.

— Bueno es una ciudad con bajos estándares de crimen, no creo que necesiten algo más que la seguridad en la puerta.

Llegaron hasta una especie de garaje, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules las esperaba ahí. Nozomi la reconoció casi de inmediato como la acompañante de la alfa que había llamado la atención de su hermana. Estacionaron el vehículo y se bajaron, Eli comenzó a acercarse a ambas chicas.

— Buenas tardes— saludó.

— Buenas tardes— respondió Nozomi mientras estrechaba su mano. Era una omega, no había duda, su aroma inundaba el aire de la pelimorada, algo interesante y un poco inusual para Nozomi, pues rara era la vez que una omega lograba hacer que sus sentidos despertaran de tal manera, una que sentía que apenas podía controlar, y vaya que tenía experiencia tratando con omegas y betas. Los Ohara-Ayase debían tener algo, sin duda.

— ¿Hermana? — preguntó Kanan, al notar que la mayor no soltaba la mano de la señorita. Ambas se miraban, como intentando reconocerse.

— Hemos traído su pedido— dijo en una voz neutral, algo extraño en ella.

— Gracias— finalmente soltaron sus manos —, ¿lo pueden traer por aquí, por favor?

— Seguro— Kanan tomó el brazo de Nozomi, quien se crispó ligeramente —, ahora vamos.

Elichika asintió y entró en el garaje para poder hacer espacio por donde pasar, aunque también necesitaba poner un poco de distancia entre esa alfa y ella. La voracidad con que esos ojos esmeraldas la habían recorrido la había hecho estremecer, era como si sus vivaces orbes verdes la invitaran a juntarse a ella, besarla, era obvio lo que pasaba, esa alfa tenía un aura muy poderosa, y por un momento, había sentido que sus piernas estaban a punto de fallarle.

Nozomi y Kanan entraron, cargando las pilas de laminillas y dejándolas donde Eli les indicaba.

— Disculpe— habló la pelimorada.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿No se encuentra aquí la señorita que estaba con usted en la herrería?

— ¡Nozomi!

— ¿Mari?

— Sí, ella.

— Ya tenemos que irnos— interrumpió Kanan —, ¿podría firmar aquí, por favor?

— Eh… Claro.

Nozomi iba a insistir, pero decidió que había sido demasiado para su hermana, al menos por un día… Ya la molestaría más tarde.

Eli firmó donde Kanan había pedido y casi de inmediato, la peliazulada salió del garaje

— ¿Le causó algún problema? — preguntó la rubia a Nozomi, antes de que ésta saliera.

— No— sonrió con picardía —, es sólo que fue demasiado para mi hermana— volvió su vista a los azules zafiros de la omega —. Es probable que nos volvamos a encontrar, así que hasta luego.

— ¿Eh?

— Vendré a tu fiesta del sábado— le guiñó el ojo.

Eso extrañó un poco a Eli, solamente los invitados sabían acerca de tal evento; era de suponer que la alfa que tenía enfrente era una de ellos.

— S-Seguro— respondió, y siguió a Nozomi con la mirada, hasta que entró al automóvil con su hermana.

Una vez perdió de vista el auto, suspiró, vaya que le había dejado una gran impresión aquella chica.

* * *

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? — preguntó Mei al notar que sus hijas no habían tocado su plato de lentejas, cuando en otras ocasiones, lo habrían devorado en segundos.

— ¿Eh? — la primera en reaccionar fue Kanan — Nada.

— ¿Segura? Pareces preocupada.

— No es nada…— miró el plato, con intención de comenzar a comer.

— Parece que Kanan ya conoció a su alfa— dijo Nozomi de la nada, haciendo que su hermana casi se atragantara con la comida.

— ¿En serio? — su madre enarcó una ceja, pues ella era la primera testigo de los discursos de la peliazulada, esos donde juraba que iba a seguir el resto de su vida sola y que jamás permitiría que un alfa le volteara el mundo como a sus primas (y, pensado secretamente, como a su madre).

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — se quejó mientras tomaba la cuchara con fuerza, ciertamente no estaba de humor, pero su hermana no parecía notarlo— Fue sólo una reacción natural de éste estúpido cuerpo.

— Pero si la querías buscar— siguió picando Nozomi, la sonrisa burlona en su rostro hizo que la furia dentro de Kanan creciera.

— He dicho que sólo fue un impulso.

— Seguro que quieres volver a verla, parecías encantada esta mañana… — Kanan se levantó la de la mesa de forma casi violenta, expresando su enojo.

— Gracias por la comida— dijo antes de subir a su habitación.

— Nozomi…

— Lo sé, lo sé— la pelimorada suspiró —, iré a disculparme con ella, en un momento bajamos.

— Bien, si ya se ha enfriado para cuando regresen, lo calientan.

— Sí— le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y subió tras su hermana menor. Sí bueno, quizá se había pasado un poco, tampoco era que su mente estuviera trabajando a toda su capacidad, el recuerdo del aroma de aquella omega, su aura amable y cálida, su cuerpo tan bien formado, sus labios que parecían tan apetitosos, sus ojos azules… estaban haciendo estragos en ella.

— ¿Kanan? — no recibió respuesta — Kanan— avanzó por la habitación, no había nadie— … Delfincito — abrió la puerta que llevaba al balcón. La peliazulada no se encontraba ahí, por lo tanto, sólo quedaba un lugar. Se impulsó al techo, sosteniéndose de las tejas. La vista que el cielo le regaló era hermosa: teñido de rojo, con el azul cobalto arriba, anunciando la llegada de la noche, el humo blanco de las fábricas de su madre se mezclaba con el aire, y ahí, a lado de la chimenea, estaba sentada su hermana, abrazando sus rodillas —. Kanan— volvió a llamarla, pero no respondió, se sentó a su lado, haciendo que la peliazulada se alejara lo más que podía sin dejar de abrazarse a sí misma—… Lo siento.

Se quedaron mirando cómo el sol se escondía en la distancia, y una vez la luna reclamó el cielo junto a las estrellas, escuchó respuesta de su hermana.

— Tú no lo entiendes…

— Explícame.

— Tú no tienes que preocuparte por anudarte con un desconocido, basta con que te cojas a alguien más y el lazo se rompe, tú no lo sentirías tanto, pero, ¿sabes qué es lo que pierde un omega? Lo pierde todo…

— Lo sé…

— No, no es cierto, porque eres un alfa, y no sabes lo que es vivir con esto… ¿Sabes el miedo que tenía en mi primer calor? ¡Era una jodida tortura querer tener sexo! Menos mal existen los supresores, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando no los tenga a la mano? ¡¿Sabes lo que es ver esos ojos hambrientos de alfas que sólo te ven como un juguete?! Incluso tú… Quiero decir— Nozomi mordió su labio y bajó la mirada. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Cuando el primer calor de Kanan había llegado, había intentado anudarse con ella, y a pesar de que las piernas de su hermana menor rodeaban su cadera y sus manos intentaban quitarle la ropa con desesperación, sus ojos llorosos le pedían ayuda mientras su voz le rogaba que la detuviera, que parara. Afortunadamente lo hizo, logró sacar las fuerzas desde el interior de su conciencia como para alejarse de ella y salir corriendo a avisar a sus madres, quienes estaban comprando la cena. No volvió con ellas, corrió hasta las afueras de la ciudad y ahí, se arrodilló y golpeó el suelo hasta que sus puños dolieron lo suficiente como para olvidarse del dolor de su pecho. Había sido la peor tarde de su vida, y a pesar de que ambas habían superado ese incidente, era una herida en el corazón de Nozomi que quizá no sanaría nunca —… Lo siento…

— No, yo fui la estúpida que no ha podido comprender del todo lo que sientes… Te hice daño…

— Sé que no querías hacerlo, es sólo esta estúpida naturaleza.

— Pero así son las cosas— la pelimorada aguantaba las ganas de volver a llorar por el recuerdo del rostro de su hermana aquella vez —. Hay hechos desafortunados, jamás me voy a perdonar por lo que pasó, pero eso no significa que esto sea algo malo, ¿no crees que es genial poder unirte para siempre con una sola persona?

— Para los que les importan ese tipo de cosas, sí, un omega puede amar o unirse a alguien sólo una vez, en cambio un alfa, puede hacer lo que quiera.

— No creo que funcione así, sólo se ama una vez, para todos, puedes tener sexo con cualquiera, pero sólo marcar y envolver con tu esencia a una persona.

— Dame un ejemplo de alguien a quien le importe eso.

— Mamá Kaede y Mamá Mei.

Kanan no supo qué decir a eso, aunque pronto la respuesta salió sola de sus labios.

— Y Mamá Mei dejó su carrera de actriz para seguir a Mamá Kaede hasta aquí.

— Esa fue su decisión, no tiene nada que ver con ser alfa u omega.

— ... Odio esto…

— Quizá yo no pueda hacerte ver el punto, pero cuando conozcas a la persona indicada, lo sabrás.

— No quiero conocerla…

— Hay que esperar.

— Lamento haberte hecho recordar eso…— dijo Kanan.

— Yo lo lamento más— suspiró —…. Realmente lo siento Kanan, no era mi intención molestarte… Ni nada de lo que haya ocurrido antes.

— Lo sé— se acercó a Nozomi y la abrazó, el gesto fue correspondido por la pelimorada.

* * *

Ya tenía un buen tiempo desde que Eli había bajado por su pedido de laminillas, así que Mari decidió bajar a ver qué era lo que le estaba tomando tanto.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal la mercancía? — preguntó, mientras entraba en el taller. Ahora el material estaba cuidadosamente acomodado en una esquina del garaje.

— Si lo dices así, suena como algo ilícito— le dijo Eli mientras sonreía.

— Bueno, antes lo era— devolvió el gesto y se recargó en una de las mesas.

— Y espero que se quede en antes— la imagen de aquella curiosa alfa pasó por su cabeza, y entonces, decidió presumir un poco con su prima, pues lo que había causado aquella peliazulada en Mari Ohara ya lo sabía medio personal —. Kanan vino a dejar las laminillas.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Sí, como lo oyes— sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

La rubia decidió reservarse esa información, no tenía corazón para decirle a su prima que la omega parecía no querer verla.

— Tenían prisa, pero tranquila, seguro la veremos de nuevo.

— Vendrá a la fiesta, así que es muy posible.

— ¿Lo sabes?

— Es Kanan Toujo.

— ¿Toujo? — se quedó pensando — ¿Cómo Kaede Toujo?

— Eso me dijo la pequeña de la herrería— sonrió —, así que seguro la veré de nuevo en el evento del fin de semana.

— Oh— se quedó pensativa —… Y es su hermana…

— ¿Estás bien?

— E-Eh, sí.

Una mueca gatuna se formó en los labios de la de ojos color zircón.

— No me digas que con ella vino un alfa súper fuerte y galán que ha conquistado tu corazón.

— Fuerte y galán… No precisamente— en su cabeza se imaginó a Nozomi en traje y con una sonrisa encantadora. Suficiente para su corazón, se vería tan bien como You —. Pero sí era alguien con una personalidad muy curiosa, según escuché, es su hermana.

— Algo tienen las Toujo.

— Sin duda— sonrió —, ¿me ayudas?

— _Sure!_ ¿A qué?

— Quisiera añadir un poco de pintura dorada de éste lado.

* * *

— Me pica…

— ¿No se les olvida nada?

— Me pica la camisa…

— Nozomi, por favor, deja de jugar con el moño.

— Mamá…

— ¿Qué pasa Kanan?

— Me pica la camisa— dijo mientras hacía su mejor mirada para provocar ternura.

— Te acostumbrarás.

— Quiero llevarme algo menos formal— lloriqueó.

— No puedes, es la presentación de los Ayase-Ohara para los empresarios y gente importante de Yaora, sería una falta de respeto que simplemente te presentaras como todos los días al trabajo— regañó Kaede.

— Tu madre tiene razón— Mei abrochó el moño de Kanan —. Se ven hermosas, y sólo es una noche, sopórtalo por ahora.

— Bueno…— realmente la camisa no picaba tanto, pero la menor había visto en ese detalle su escapatoria. No había funcionado, y ahí iba su último intento.

Kanan y Nozomi estaban vistiendo un traje que se ceñía a su figura: Un saco negro, chaleco azul turqueza opaco en caso de Kanan, y morado en el de Nozomi, camisa blanca y un pantalón negro con tirantes. Los zapatos eran diferentes, pues era lo único que les habían permitido elegir, y mientras Kanan calzaba unos zapatos negros clásicos de eventos de coctel, Nozomi llevaba unos con la punta cuadrada y color gris oscuro.

— Se ven realmente guapas— dijo Kaede, para subir los ánimos de sus hijas, pues sabía que a ninguna de las dos les hacía gracia ir vestidas como pingüinos a una fiesta. Todo se arreglaría más tarde; ya que cuando el discurso de Ohara y Ayase terminara, toda etiqueta se iría por la borda y el verdadero festejo comenzaría. Entonces sus hijas podrían desfajarse si querían y unirse a la fiesta. Y sabía que lo harían.

El camino ya no era desconocido para Nozomi y Kanan, quienes permanecieron en silencio, perdidas en sus propios pensamientos.

La pelimorada pensaba en volver a encontrarse con esa hermosa omega de cabello rubio y ojos azules, quería un poco más de aquella sensación que sólo esa chica había logrado despertar en su interior. Elichika Ayase… Ese era el nombre que su madre le había dado cuando le preguntó por las hijas de los recién llegados.

Kanan, por su parte, se mentalizaba, quizá sería inevitable tener que cruzarse con Mari, no era como que quisiera, pero en caso de que así fuera, simplemente tenía que mantener la compostura y no perder la cabeza como la primera vez que se habían cruzado. Era simple, tenía que poder dominar su mente y corazón, por algo tenía un criterio y razón.

Entraron de nuevo en la mansión y ambas hermanas no pudieron evitar que la emoción las llenara.

— **Familia Toujo Matsuura, sigan el camino iluminado y llegarán a la puerta, que pasen una excelente noche—** les deseó uno de los robots que estaba recibiendo a los invitados.

La casa era todo un monumento al buen gusto, y a pesar de su exterior victoriano, por dentro, las formas circulares y ovaladas relajaban la vista, haciendo que fuera más ameno el interior, ideal para la festividad y se alejara ese aire intimidante, como lo hacía lucir el exterior.

La iluminación era dorada, mezclada con algunas luces blancas que estaban en las esquinas, Kanan las pudo notar cuando avanzaron un poco más.

— **Kaede Toujo, con su esposa Mei Matsuura, acompañadas de sus hijas, Nozomi Toujo y Kanan Toujo—** anunció una voz en algún lado cuando entraron en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el festejo.

Las miradas se volvieron a su madre y un gran aplauso se escuchó, Nozomi miraba con orgullo a su progenitora, mientras que Kanan, al no ser fan de la atención innecesaria, se limitó a buscar con la mirada a nadie en particular. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que sus ojos querían ubicar a la rubia que la había dejado sin aliento hacía unos días.

— ¡Kaede Toujo! — escucharon una voz suave y clara.

— Oogami Ayase— la mujer de cabello azulado se acercó al omega de ojos azules —, buenas noches— se abrazaron —, ¿qué te parece Yaora?

— Realmente frío en comparación con Japón, pero bastante agradable, todos han sido muy amables— sonrió.

— Je, ¡Oh! Ven, te quiero presentar a mi familia.

— Vamos— dijo el hombre a su esposa e hija.

Los ojos de Nozomi se fijaron inmediatamente en los de Eli, quien sintió su corazón acelerarse al ser alcanzada por el aura de la ojiverde.

— Ella es mi esposa, Mei Matsuura— el omega la saludó con la mano, entusiasmado —, y ellas son mis hijas— miró con orgullo a ambas chicas —, Nozomi y Kanan.

— Hermosas sin duda, lo sacaron de las madres— sonrió —, bueno, ella es mi esposa, Svetlana Vasíliev— Kaede la saludo, imitando lo hecho por su esposo —, y ella, es Elichika.

— Un gusto— la voz de Nozomi se escuchó sobre el unísono de su familia. Eli estaba maravillada con la pose gallarda de la mayor de las Toujo, el traje no le sentaba nada mal, y por su parte, el vestido carmín con ligeros toques negros que llevaba actuaba como un imán para la pelimorada. No se habían quitado la vista de encima, pero sólo hasta ese momento se dedicaron una sonrisa de complicidad, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para sus padres.

— Será una gran velada, sin duda— dijo Svetlana mientras miraba con una sonrisa la escena. Realmente le gustaba más Nozomi Toujo para Elichika que la hija de Reo.

— Por ahora debo dejarlos, hay un discurso que dar. Elichika...

— ¿S-Sí? — dijo tras sobresaltarse ligeramente, por un momento había perdido el suelo.

— ¿Le enseñas la mansión más tarde a las señoritas?

— Seguro.

— Pero si son las Toujo— se escuchó una tercera voz, era potente y segura.

Kanan casi contuvo la respiración cuando miró acercarse, junto a esas dos mujeres rubias, a la alfa que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos durante esos días. Lo admitía, se había decepcionado un poco cuando el día anterior no había ido a buscarla, pero se reprimió, pensando que así debían ser las cosas. Parecía que el universo quería jugarle una mala broma, gritándole que tal como había pensado, su encuentro era inevitable.

— Ohara— Kaede fue hacia ella y se abrazaron como si fueran familiares, y aunque no era así, la mujer de cabello rubio se había ganado a pulso la confianza de la empresaria Toujo —, qué gusto verte.

El ritual de presentación se repitió, pero los oídos de Kanan no podían escuchar nada, era como si estuviera bajo el agua, y lo único que podía ver, era a esa joven de cabello rubio y ojos color zircón, mirándola fijamente. Llevaba unos _leggings_ negros, acompañados de unas botas del mismo color largas con un pequeño escudo que parecía ser de oro. Un chaleco gris marcaba su figura y una blusa blanca de manga corta terminaba de vestirla. Sin duda Mari se veía hermosa, y, por un momento, por su cabeza pasó la idea de que habría sido mejor llevar un vestido; pero a ella no le gustaba usar vestidos, aunque nunca había querido probarse uno tras cumplir quince. Sacudió su cabeza, ya era suficiente.

El señor Ayase y la señora Ohara ya habían subido a dar su discurso de presentación ante la socialité y emprendedores de Yaora. Todos habían dado su visto bueno al omega y la alfa.

Pronto las etiquetas se dejaron a un lado y todos comenzaron a disfrutar la fiesta en un ameno ambiente de camaradería.

— Bueno, ¿les mostramos la casa? — preguntó Eli.

— ¿M-Mostramos? — Kanan pensó que sólamente irían con la hija de Ayase.

— Bueno, mi prima y yo somos muy unidas, vamos a casi todos los lugares juntas, así que me parece que no puedo ir sola a mostrarles la residencia— Eli esperaba que pudieran llevarse mejor, aunque la cara de miedo de la menor de las Toujo la hizo sentir culpable.

— Cuidaré bien de ustedes— dijo Mari mientras guiñaba el ojo a Kanan, quien se volteó al instante. _"¿Estaré siendo demasiado directa?",_ se preguntó al ver la reacción de la ojivioleta.

— Bueno, vayamos— Nozomi ofreció su brazo a Eli, quien, un poco apenada, aceptó el gesto y lo tomó. Mari, por educación, ofreció su brazo a Kanan, pero la peliazulada comenzó a caminar tras su hermana.

" _O quizá simplemente no le agrado",_ pensó con cierta decepción al mirar la expresión molesta de Kanan.

* * *

Su encuentro no había sido como había esperado. Había imaginado algo mágico y romántico, pues así recordaba su primer contacto, como un hermoso cuadro que mostraba una conexión especial, pero quizá solamente ella lo había sentido así, pues Kanan Toujo rechazaba sus atenciones y cualquier inicio de conversación.

En cambio, parecía que su prima lo estaba pasando bien, se le veía realmente animada e inusualmente feliz. Sus padres las llamaron para conocer y saludar a más invitados a la fiesta, así que tuvieron que separarse.

— ¿Qué tal tu príncipe morado? — preguntó mientras picaba sus costillas — _She's so hot!_

— ¡Mari! — Eli sonrió mientras le daba un golpecito en la cabeza — … Lo es…

— _I know,_ te vi todo el rato con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, ni siquiera You te hace sonreír así.

— ¿En serio?

— Ella también se veía muy cómoda a tu lado.

— Oh— las mejillas de Eli tomaron color, pero decidió dejar ese tema de lado —. Mejor tú dime, ¿qué tal todo con Kanan?

— _Oh_ , _well_ — Mari suspiró —… ¿No nos viste? Estábamos detrás de ustedes.

— Lo siento, Nozomi me contaba un poco de sus pasatiempos y yo a ella de los míos.

— _So cute_ — sonrió —. Bueno, ella no parecía muy cómoda conmigo alrededor, al principio intenté ser amable con ella, pero no parecía que fuera agradable, después simplemente fui cortés, pero rechazaba mis atenciones, al final me limité a enseñarle un poco de la residencia, pero sólamente asentía y evitaba mirarme.

— Lo lamento— puso una mano en su hombro. Parecía que su plan no había funcionado.

— Sí bueno, al final las cosas son así _honey,_ no me rendiré en conocerla, y si al final no soy lo que busca, entonces simplemente seguiré adelante.

Elichika asintió. Sabía que a pesar de lo que pareciera Mari era una persona que tenía el compromiso como principal valor; eso era bueno y malo, ya que gracias a eso conseguía novia rápidamente, pero la mayoría sólo la quería para pasar un momento agradable y sólo eso. No habría problema con ello... si tuvieran la decencia de decírselo antes de llevar un año de relación. Mari siempre decía que era mejor darlo todo que arrepentirse por no haber dado lo suficiente, pero Eli no podía estar muy de acuerdo con esa filosofía, sobre todo cuando le tocaba verla llorar con las canciones de desamor que de repente escuchaba.

Kanan no parecía ese tipo de chica, así que no sabía qué pasaría, es más, ni siquiera sabía si esperar a que pasara algo, pues con lo que su prima le había contado, estaba más que claro que la menor de las Toujo no le tenía ni el más mínimo interés.

Era duro y complicado, así era el amor. .

— ¡Reo! — su padre llamó a una mujer de cabello grisáceo y ojos azules.

— Oogami, ¿qué tal? ¿y tu esposa? — le saludó con una elegancia impresionante.

— Bien, todo bien, ella se sintió algo mareada, así que ha subido a recostarse un poco— sonrió —, pero Elichika aún tiene ánimos para celebrar — puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

— Estás bellísima, querida— la mujer sonrió con cierta superioridad, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la ojiazul, pero lo dejó pasar, por el bien de la imagen de su padre, y porque era la madre de su mejor amiga —. Ven You, saluda— una chica de aspecto principesco se acercó a padre e hija con una gran sonrisa, saludó al omega firmemente con la mano y después, la miró por unos segundos, antes de sonreír y, con delicadeza, tomar la mano de Eli para después elevarla ligeramente mientras hacía una reverencia.

— Han pasado algunos meses Eli— la voz jovial y llena de energía de la peligrisácea le trajo un sentimiento de nostalgia a la rubia. Sí, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto.

— Mucho tiempo…

Sus padres se enfrascaron en una amena conversación, así que ambas decidieron ponerse al día.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido? Supe que tu padre busca un lugar en las galerías más reconocidas para tu arte.

— Así es, realmente me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero es un gran detalle de su parte.

— Tienes mucho talento— la sonrisa de You era perfecta, y su aura, a pesar de ser un alfa, no era dominante, sino amable y casi inocente. Antes de poder decir algo, la peligrisácea la abrazó —, no sabes el gusto que me da.

Era mucho para su corazón por ese día, You siempre había sido hermosa y muy tierna, sin contar que en su infancia era la aliada número uno en las travesuras de las hijas de Oogami y Ayase. Esa noche, hacía gala de ese encanto por el que muchas habían caído. La mayoría de sus conocidos, incluída la misma Eli, pensaban que terminarían juntas, pero ahora, la imagen de Nozomi, se interpuso en su mente. La pelimorada tenía un no sé qué, que le hacía querer apartarse de todos y escaparse con ella a algún lugar.

Su corazón se sentía emocionado, pero confundido.


	3. Capítulo 3: Tomaré tu mano-

**Llegaré y dejaré rápido la actualización, porque sé que ya desean ya leer esto, acepto los tomatazos, sé que tardé y esta ha sido la fiesta más larga de toda la historia. Es hora de ponerle play a los personajes!**

 ***Joss Sonoda:** _¡Aquí la actualización! Tarde pero seguro : D ! Gracias por esperar._

 ***N0MBR3:** _La actualización de este fic tardó tanto, y la verdad no sé por qué xD, ya tenía todo el capítulo ahí, pero bueno, cosas pasan. Ah~ Kanan necesita superar el trauma que Nozomi le dejó, sin contar que su personalidad altiva y orgullosa no la dejarán con facilidad, pero el buen corazón de Mari la ayudará, esperemos xD. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo en mis fanfics! Lamento la tardanza._

 ***Another Dork:** _¡Oh sí! Ella es Ohara Mari, hará todo lo que esté en sus manos por ganarse el corazón de esa pequeña omega herida, aunque quizá Kanan necesite un poquito más. El HanaChika vendrá con el siguiente capitulo, aunque si deseas algo 100 % de esta pareja, entonces te recomiendo "Romeo and Cinderella", otro fanfic mío donde la pareja principal es el HanaChika. Si gustas, ahí está. La historia de Eli con You va a contarse pronto, y entraremos por la puerta grande cuando eso pase! Muchas gracias por leer y lamento la espera, un saludo!_

 ***DeadPanther:** _Vendrá más NozoEli! pero habrá que sufrir, como casi no es novedad en mis fanfics xD. Gracias por leer! y lamento la espera._

 ***NoMeDejaLoguear:** _Muchas gracias! tanto por leer como por tus palabras, espero te siga gustando! Perdón por la espera._

 ***KawaiiPotatoPawah:** _Aquí la actualización x2 xD, espero te guste, muchas gracias por tu review y gracias por esperar!_

 ***You-chan:** _Siempre crack shipeadora, nunca in crack shipeadora, xD. Wow! No pensé que te pasearías por este fanfic también, gracias por tu apoyo! Lo aprecio mucho, y una disculpa por la espera!_

 ***NinjaBritten1:** _Aws, qué nombres tan bonitos. Ahhh~ bueno, todas esas preguntas se responderán en algunos capítulos más xD. Gracias por esperar, y espero te guste el capítulo!_

 ***Luka:** _asdjaskdhasjkdasjkda tienes el nombre de mi Diosa hermosa Luka Megurine. Ya, respondo. Bueno, tardaré en actualizar pero nunca abandonaré ~ . Espero te gute el capítulo y lamento la espera!_

 **Wow! Son más personas de las que esperé, muchas gracias. Que tengan una genial semana!**

* * *

 **Mine.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **"Tomaré tu mano aún en los peores momentos"**

* * *

— Parece que te diviertes— dijo Kanan mientras se recargaba en la espalda de su hermana. Mirar a Mari de lejos era una cosa, pero estar tan cerca de ella, inhalando su suave aroma a lavanda y envuelta por su amable aura, era demasiado, sentía que se ahogaba.

— _Ara ara,_ pareces cansada, delfincito— Nozomi acarició el cabello de su hermana menor. Se esperaba algo así, después de todo, resistirte a la atracción era sofocante y cansino para la mente, sin embargo, no era imposible.

— Agotada, ya quiero irme— Kanan miró la pista de baile, buscando a la hija de Ohara —… ¿creés que fui muy grosera? — preguntó en voz baja, como si fuera más una pregunta para sí misma que para su hermana.

Nozomi sonrió y abrió los labios para soltar alguna broma acerca de Mari, pero la mirada quebrada que había visto en las amatistas de su hermana aquel día que la molestó durante la comida, le hizo cerrar la boca y, en vez de soltar alguna frase picante, tomó su mano en señal de apoyo.

— Siempre puedes disculparte— la mirada reprobatoria de Kanan no se hizo esperar —. No me refiero a que seas amable con ella o algo así, simplemente que seas cordial, ya sabes, como nuestras madres nos han enseñado— aconsejó.

La pelimorada sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Kanan y Mari estuvieran juntas, si la rubia lograba poner así a la peliazulada, era obvio lo que pasaba, y naturaleza o no, lo cierto es que esas dos se atraían de una manera más romántica, lo suficiente como para que Mari no rebasara la línea que la omega había puesto entre ellas, y para que Kanan, a pesar de decir que quería marcharse, no hiciera nada para que eso sucediera; en lugar de protestar, fingir un dolor terrible en el abdomen o insistir a Mei para volver, buscaba con la mirada a Mari, parecía arrepentida de su trato, aunque su orgullo no dejaría que la alfa Ohara lo supiera. Iniciaba una especie de juego en que tiraban de una soga, intentando arrastrar a la otra de su lado, lo que no sabían, es que ambas estaban en el mismo sitio, y la cuerda era tirada por el miedo de Kanan.

Imitó a su hermana y buscó con la mirada a Eli. Hacía un momento había sido llamada por su padre, así que ella y Mari habían tenido que retirarse.

Sus ojos la ubicaron en la pista de baile, era simplemente hipnotizante verla reír y bailar con tanta gracia, pero el hechizo se rompió cuando miró el sonrojo de la omega ante algo que su acompañante le decía al oído. ¿Quién era esa alfa? Nunca la había visto e Yaora, y la familia Toujo conocía a todo el mundo.

Sintió su mandíbula tensarse, su aura comenzó a crecer, intentando alcanzar a la de esa chica de cabello grisáceo, y una vez lo hizo, zafiros y esmeraldas se encontraron y ardieron como el sol. Los celos de Nozomi eran notables, pero la seguridad de You era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no alejar su aura de Eli, mientras retaba a Nozomi con la mirada. A la pelimorada le pareció ver un poco de confusión en el rostro de la alfa, y entonces recordó algo importante: Ella apenas había conocido a Eli, no tenía ningún derecho en especial como para intentar reclamar de esa manera a la rubia. Miró a su alrededor, algunos alfas y omegas tenían su atención en ella, al menos los más jóvenes, los adultos, al notar la edad de las involucradas, decidieron no intervenir, era un juego de niños, al menos de momento, y si algo ocurría, simplemente bastaría con separarlas antes de que alguien resultara lastimado. Nozomi Toujo era una persona racional y así la conocían, no armaría una escena. Kanan había tomado su mano con más fuerza, en un intento de llamar su atención, no era la primera vez que la veía tan molesta, pero sí la primera que lo hacía tan notable a los demás. Esa omega estaba haciéndole algo a su hermana, y no le gustaba. Podía sentirse arder al estar cerca de Nozomi, su aura era hostil y amenazante, así que intentó abrazarla con la suya.

Nozomi, al sentir el temor e inseguridad de su hermana mezclarse con la sensación agradable que siempre le producía el aura de la amante de los delfines, logró calmarse, apretó la mano de la peliazulada y le sonrió con impotencia. Kanan dirigió una mala mirada a Eli, quien observaba la escena con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó mientras la llevaba la mesa de bebidas para servirle algo de tomar.

— Yo… no lo sé— Nozomi recibió el vaso de ponche que Kanan le daba. Sabía que la pregunta de su hermana era más un "¿por qué hiciste tan evidentes tus celos?".

— No puedes ponerte así de la nada, el prestigio de nuestra madre depende mucho de cómo nos comportamos en estas fiestas— la pequeña de las Toujo volvió su mirada a la pista, pero la pareja de la discordia ya no estaba en su rango de visión —. Incluso se ve más joven que yo… Si te sirve de algo, parece que a Eli le gustas más.

— Um…— Nozomi no quiso responder, internamente sabía que primero debía enfriar su cabeza, sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas sólo de imaginar las manos de aquella alfa en la cintura de la rubia, le jodía más que Eli no mostrara siquiera incomodidad para poder darle la oportunidad de irrumpir entre ellas, con la excusa de proteger a la omega. En cambio, parecía que le agradaba, sus auras se mezclaban perfectamente, y eso dolía, no en su orgullo de alfa, sino en su corazón de humana.

Estaba inestable, ella no era así. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kanan y comenzó a caminar, en busca de Kaede y Mei. No quería quedarse más en ese lugar, con suerte, el sueño y el arduo trabajo que le esperaba al día siguiente le harían olvidarse de Eli Ayase, y si no volvía a buscarla, podría seguir con su vida.

— ¿Nozomi?

— Vamos con nuestras madres, yo también quiero irme.

* * *

— ¿Quién era ella? ¿La conoces? — le preguntó You a Eli, una vez el breve combate de auras terminó. No quería admitirlo, pero esa alfa daba miedo, la miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltarle encima.

— Podría decirse que lo hago— contestó mientras miraba a Nozomi irse con Kanan a la mesa de bebidas. A una parte de ella le gustaba saber que ya tenía tal control sobre el estado de animo de la mayor de las Toujo, era una pequeña victoria que le gustaba llevarse siempre que notaba que alguien la miraba con la misma intensidad que Nozomi, aunque no era completa si la ponía igual de nerviosa cada que se acercaba a ella. Sin embargo, otra parte se sentía molesta, ¿a qué venía esa hostilidad con su amiga de la infancia? Estaba claro que, si una pelea se daba lugar, ella defendería mil veces a You, era quien siempre había estado a su lado, quien la apoyaba, quien escondía sus instrumentos cuando tenía prohibido hacer esculturas o soldar. Nadie lastimaba a sus personas importantes, ni a Mari ni a You, y esa mala mirada de Kanan le restaba puntos que le costarían si le llegaba a pedir ayuda con su prima—. La conocí en una herrería cercana.

— ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? — esta vez fue el turno de You para poner mala cara. Los ojos de Eli siguieron a Nozomi, mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermana, podía sentir su aura arder en molestia, una parte de ella se sintió mal, pero daba igual, no iba a ponerse a llorar como Mari lo hacía cuando una chica que le gustaba se enojaba con ella, no se iba a lamentar por alguien que acababa de conocer.

— Si te refieres a algo más personal, no, no ha pasado nada— respondió —, pero creo que le gusto.

El semblante de You se tornó serio, pero casi de inmediato sonrió.

— Bueno, lo que ella sienta es irrelevante para mí.

Mari había visto la escena desde la distancia, y aunque su atención estaba en Kanan en un inicio, aquella pequeña batalla de poder no había pasado inadvertida a sus ojos. Suspiró, deseándole suerte a ambas alfas. Aunque era verdad que la chica de ojos color zircón era la más atolondrada de las dos, lo cierto es que su prima podría poner el mundo de cabeza si se levantaba de humor para hacerlo, y cuando se trataba de amor, no podría importarle menos: Ella lo sabía, You lo sabía, sus padres lo sabían, Japón lo sabía, pero la chica Toujo no, así que era posible que se volviera loca antes de poder entender lo que a ellos les había tomado años ver. Eli no iba a ir tras Nozomi, y parecía que la pelimorada esperaba que lo hiciera. Aunque el temor en el aura de su prima le dejó ver que quizá, la mayor de las Toujo le llevaba ventaja a You, aunque no era demasiada.

— _Bad luck, my friend_ — susurró —. Te encontraste con una omega difícil.

A su mente vinieron los miles de regaños que Elichika alguna vez le había dado, todo por entregar su corazón por completo, le decía que no valía la pena hacerlo si no era alguien que conocías de años y sabías que valía la pena, pero el amor no sabía de tiempo, y mucho menos iba a esperar a que pasara, si te enamorabas, te enamorabas. Y Mari no quería quedarse con nada.

— ¿Mari? — una voz suave la llamó a sus espaldas.

— Eh, ¿Riko? — los ojos de la rubia se posaron sobre los orbes ambarinos de la pelirroja, años habían pasado, pero la sonrisa juguetona que poseía Riko Sakurauchi no menguaba.

Ambas se acercaron para compartir un fuerte abrazo. Hacía algunos años eran inseparables, Eli, Mari y Riko, sin embargo, la pelirroja había tenido que partir a oriente medio para poder tratar la enfermedad de su madre. Parecía que estaba de regreso por fin, su madre le había hablado de ello, pero no había pensado que las alcanzaría justamente en Yaora.

— Wow, eres tan alta— midió la diferencia de estatura con su mano.

— Tiene tiempo que nos vimos— Mari sonrió —. No sabía que vendrías hasta aquí, mi madre sólo dijo que te veríamos pronto, ¡estaba muy emocionada!

— Yaora se está haciendo famosa en el viejo continente, así que mi padre apoyó el hecho de que viniera con los Watanabe ni bien escuchó que estarían codeándose con Kaede y Mei Toujo.

— Quién diría que el rey dejaría venir sola a su princesa— Mari volvió su vista a la pista de baile —. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

— Mejorando, en cuanto su salud esté estable ellos vendrán también para apoyar en las obras.

— Las cosas se van a poner interesantes entonces— sonrió la rubia. Riko caminó a su lado, ubicó rápidamente con la mirada a You, bailando animadamente con Eli. Hizo una mueca de descontento… parecía que la alfa de ojos azules no iba a cambiar, y eso incluía a su eterno amor por la hija de los Ayase.

Secretamente, también había accedido a ir a Yaora para seguirla. Ridícula, se dijo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, esa necesidad de estar al lado de la peligrisácea podía más que ella, pero si encontraba a alguien en aquella ciudad, ella estaría más que feliz de librarse de ese maldito amor que la llevaba lastimando desde hacía tantos años atrás.

— ¿Eli ya rompió otro corazón? ¿O ya te lo rompieron a ti? — preguntó, buscando distraerse.

— Auch— Mari le dio un golpe a Riko en el hombro —. Bueno, no sé cómo esté mi corazón, pero lo de Eli podría ser acertado, _darling._

— ¿Está aquí?

— Estaba hace un momento, ya no la veo cerca.

— ¿Quién es la víctima esta vez?

— Nozomi Toujo.

— ¿Toujo?

— Sí, la hija de Kaede Toujo.

— ¡Oh por Hades! Eli en serio que va por los peces gordos.

— Es su encanto— la expresión de Riko le causó cierta gracia, pero prefirió no decir nada, sabía muy bien de dónde había tomado esas expresiones, o más bien, de quién—. ¿Yoshiko igual vendrá?

— No lo sé— Riko recargó su barbilla en su mano —, parece que le está yendo bien en París, así que quizá no la veas por aquí pronto.

— ¿Riko? — la voz de su prima las hizo voltear. Eli había visto al par desde lejos, pero decidió acercarse para confirmar que se trataba de su amada amiga.

— Eli, ¿cómo has estado? — se abrazaron.

— Bien— los ojos de Riko se encontraron con los de You, quien le sonrió con amabilidad.

— ¿Ya conocen la ciudad? — preguntó Eli.

— Llegamos por la tarde, así que no tuvimos mucho tiempo de explorar— respondió You.

— Bueno, dicen que Yaora es hermosa por la noche— citó a Nozomi —, ¿les parece si vamos de paseo? El baile va a durar hasta bien entrada la madrugada, después de todo— animó Eli.

— Bueno… no sé si mi madre nos dé permiso— dijo You.

— Yo me encargo de eso, no te preocupes— Mari infló el pecho —. Ustedes esperen en la puerta del salón.

— Te lo encargamos— la despidió Eli.

La chica de ojos color zircón bajó la escalera con rapidez, pero terminó chocando con alguien en medio de su carrera.

— ¿Mari?

— Perdón tío, ¡ah! Justo contigo quería hablar.

— Yo estaba buscando a Elichika, ¿no la has visto?

— Está en la puerta del salón, iba a pedirte permiso para salir con ella, You y Riko a la ciudad.

— Um… ¿la conocen lo suficiente?

— Eh… sólo por los alrededores…

— Disculpen— la voz de Kaede sonó detrás de ellos.

— Amiga mía, ¿todo bien? — el hombre se volvió a la alfa.

— Sí, simplemente nos estamos retirando, muchas gracias por todo— dijo, mientras extendía la mano al señor Ayase.

— ¿Tan temprano?

— Mis hijas no se sienten bien, así que hemos decidido regresar ya— Kaede miró a Nozomi y Kanan, quienes ciertamente no se veían en las mejores condiciones, Mari se preocupó por la notable molestia en el rostro de la amante de los delfines, pero decidió mantenerse a la distancia. Sus ojos se encontraron, Mari sonrió, y un adorable sonrojo coloreó las mejillas de la omega, haciendo que su ceño dejara de estar fruncido. Nozomi miró la escena y dio un pequeño empujón a su hermana para que se acercara a la alfa. Al menos si su noche no había ido como deseaba, quería que Kanan terminara con el pie derecho esa fiesta.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó su hermana, sin apartar la vista de Mari.

— ¿No estabas con la pregunta de si fuiste muy grosera con ella? Al menos si te disculpas podrás sacarte ese peso de encima— se excusó Nozomi, dándole el pretexto perfecto a Kanan.

— B-Bueno… supongo…

Kanan comenzó a avanzar hacia Mari, quien, sorprendida, sólo pudo quedarse en donde estaba, manteniendo sus miradas enlazadas. A medida que la distancia entre ellas se cerraba, el aire faltaba en los pulmones de la chica de ojos violetas, pero, más erguida que nunca, no detuvo sus pasos hasta llegar a una distancia prudente de la alfa Ohara.

— Hey— Mari saludó.

— Lamento si… si fui demasiado descortés… Mi madre no me enseñó eso— se disculpó, sin rodeos.

La ternura hizo presa al corazón de la rubia, quien casi salta a abrazar a la omega, pero se contuvo, era la primera vez en la noche que Kanan por sí misma se dirigía a ella, así que no quería arruinarlo y terminarla alejando más de lo que ya estaba.

— No, no te preocupes— sonrió —. La verdad también quería disculparme, por si hice algo demasiado descortés, lo siento…

— N-No— Kanan bajó la mirada —. Fuiste muy atenta, gracias por ello.

— Menos mal.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, sonriendo la una a la otra, pero el hechizo se rompió cuando Kaede llamó a Kanan, avisando que ya se irían.

— Bueno, me tengo que retirar— el arrepentimiento nació en la peliazulada, ahora que hablaba con cierta honestidad con Mari, no le quedaban deseos de irse, pero su orgullo no le iba a permitir perder ante la alfa, así que hizo una reverencia de despedida.

— Espera— Mari había alzado la voz un poco, pero quería llamar su atención. Separó algunos centímetros su aura de Kanan, esperando que con eso aceptara lo que estaba por proponer —. ¿Puedo verte de nuevo? No importa dónde— casi suplicó.

La peliazulada abrió los ojos con la sorpresa marcada en sus pupilas amatistas. Lo pensó un momento, pero casi de inmediato asintió, involuntariamente, su expresión iba cambiando entre la felicidad y un pequeño regaño interno, pero finalmente, volvió su vista a Mari.

— Mañana salgo de trabajar a las seis de la tarde… En la herrería Kunikida— hizo una nota mental de golpear a Nozomi cuando llegaran a casa, podía sentir su mirada burlona en sus espaldas, pero cuando se volvió ligeramente, se encontró con la sorpresa de que su hermana simplemente miraba la salida con insistencia.

— Estaré ahí entonces— Mari sonrió con emoción, cautivando el corazón de Kanan, quien ahora, en verdad, no quería irse, sin embargo, y esta vez no era una excusa, su hermana la necesitaba más en ese momento. La llevaría a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y escalarían hasta el techo de su hogar para ver los dirigibles iluminados por la luna, y así, calmar un poco el conflictuado corazón de Nozomi.

— Hasta entonces— volvió a despedirse y alcanzó a su familia.

— ¿Todo salió bien? — le preguntó Nozomi, sonriendo de manera juguetona para ocultar su mal estado.

— Todo bien— respondió Kanan, mientras la tomaba de la mano con amabilidad.

— Me sorprende que se quisieran ir tan temprano, chicas— habló Mei, una vez estuvieron en el auto.

— Queremos tener nuestra propia celebración— se adelantó la omega —. Recientemente mejoramos nuestro pulso para delinear piezas, así que quiero invitarle a Nozomi una cerveza de mantequilla y quizá… tacos, tal vez— a Kanan no le agradaba esa comida para nada, pero sabía que Nozomi la amaba, así que sólo por esa noche, la acompañaría.

— ¿Tacos? — los ojos de la mayor brillaron, haciendo sonreír a la peliazulada.

— Bueno, sólo no bajen muy tarde, no se vayan a caer— advirtió Kaede, sabiendo que cuando sus hijas compraban cerveza de mantequilla, solían subirse al techo de su hogar y beber ahí. Admitía que era una gran vista, pero en la oscuridad de la noche, le provocaba temor que fueran a dar un mal paso.

— No muy tarde, entiendo, ¡ah! ¿Nos pueden dejar en la cafetería de camino entonces?

— Seguro— respondió Mei.

Nozomi recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Kanan, agradecida por su intención.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba que le fuera mejor que a ella en ese extraño, doloroso y espinoso camino que era el amor.


End file.
